


What'd I Miss?

by T_5Seconds



Series: Worst Sunday Of My Life, But At Least I Met You [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: It's Fury what did you expect, M/M, POV Nick Fury, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_5Seconds/pseuds/T_5Seconds
Summary: Fury goes into Coulson's office and finds him doing paperwork.The fact that Coulson is supposed to be dead is only the start of his problems.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Nick Fury, Phil Coulson/Loki(Implied)
Series: Worst Sunday Of My Life, But At Least I Met You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988737
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	What'd I Miss?

**Author's Note:**

> This is as good a time as any to mention I've only seen Season One of AOS. So... we're gonna ignore that for the most part.

Loki has escaped.

How did he get out?

Well. Someone must have let him go. But who? WHO?

"WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHERFU-"

Alright. Maybe Fury is a little worked up. He's got good reason, though.

Coulson's body is gone.

Everyone else has an alibi. So either someone skirted the rules, freed Loki, and stole Coulson, or-

"Was dead" isn't technically an alibi.

Hill scoffs at him.

He'd never, she says. He was a great man, a great man who _died._

He couldn't. And even if he could, he wouldn't.

Who's laughing now, Hill? Hmm?

Well. Nobody is laughing. Save for Coulson himself, sitting calmly at his desk doing paperwork.

If not for the small smile, it would be like any other day.

"Oh, hello, Sir. Did you need something?"

(What could he possibly say?)

"...No."

Even though Coulson nods concisely and goes right back to his paperwork, Fury feels like he's laughing at him.

\---

He knows, he KNOWS that Coulson let Loki go.

But...

Well, the thing is, nobody else knows that.

He presents this to Coulson, and they make a well thought out plan of how to cover up his survival.

Almost too well thought out. When did he have time for this?

Whatever.

After a bit of espionage, and some (illegal) file editing, Agent Phil Coulson is legally alive. Revived, or so they claim, with an experimental alien drug.

"If anyone asks you about 'Tahiti', say exactly the same thing every time. It doesn't really matter what."

Coulson tells everyone "It's a magical place." Bastard. He couldn't have picked something less suspicious?

\---

Fury calls up Melinda May and tells her to keep an eye on Coulson.

For side-effects, he claims. Of the alien drug. That they totally used.

It's more in the hopes that he's not going crazy.

He gets FitzSimmons, too. If Coulson is secretly an LMD or something, they'd be the first to notice.

Grant Ward, surprisingly, gets onto the team too. Fury doesn't mind- a competent field agent with no emotional attachments to Coulson could be perfect if he betrays them. (Again.)

These plans are thrown, slightly, with the arrival of Skye. She's an excellent hacker, and the whole team seems to like her, so it's not much of a drawback.

The only issue is that they let her stay, even after she fucked with SHIELD, solely because Coulson vouched for her.

That sets a dangerous precedent.

\---

Coulson's been doing a pretty good job at keeping his fake secret secret.

People suspect there's something off, but can't quite pinpoint what, and nobody even thinks that it might be a ruse.

This is all well and good. It's fine.

Coulson turns himself over to the enemy so they can dissect him for a drug he doesn't have.

Fury's halfway to calling the Avengers when he gets a call from Agent May.

_"He's back. Escaped."_

He gets the feeling he's not going to like whatever she says next.

But she doesn't say anything. Just hangs up.

\---

SHIELD, as it turns out, was also Hydra.

He's pissed- how dare they do this to _his_ organization- but he's hospitalized, and all he can do is watch.

He gets a transmission from May. Her first message in months.

...

Well, at least nobody else was Hydra. Ward is an acceptable loss.

She's obviously covering for something. Even after Ward is caught trying to free Garrett, she speaks like there's still six people on the team.

(He can guess at the sixth. For how long, though?)

After Hydra is at least delayed, he tries to contact the team again.

Ward is the only one who even has a last known location.

Coulson, his team, and almost certainly an asgardian have vanished into thin air.

Hydra bases keep getting mysteriously destroyed. Sometimes, there'll be knives left imbedded in the walls.

\---

Barton and Romanov go through the files and find... the "truth."

It's not too inaccurate. Coulson _is_ alive, which is the main point of interest anyway.

They all blame Fury, though, which is irritating. He's got an organization to run.

"Where is he?"

Oh, that's a loaded question.

"I don't know."

It's an even more loaded answer.

"You don't _know-"_

He hasn't known for years.

He'll turn up, though. Eventually.

If nothing else, he'll want those Captain America trading cards back.

(The cards disappear in the middle of the night. Fucking Loki.)

**Author's Note:**

> How far do people want me to take this series? Just one-shots? A few cameos? Rewriting the entire MCU up to and including Endgame? I... okay, I don't know if I could do that last one, but I could certainly try.


End file.
